Μία μονάχα επιλογή
by 39cluesFan
Summary: Νομίζετε πως ξέρετε την Ίζαμπελ; Νομίζετε πως ξέρετε πως από μικρή και αθώα κοπέλα έγινε σκληρή και αδίστακτη δολοφόνος και πως νιώθει μέσα της; Κανένας δεν ξέρει. Κανένας εκτός από την ίδια. Της μένει μονάχα μια επιλογή για να τελειώσουν τα βασανιστήρια της, τα βασανιστήρια που η ίδια προκάλεσε στον εαυτό της. Τι θα επιλέξει όμως τελικά;
1. Μάχες εαυτού

**Γεια σας... Εύχομαι να την διαβάζει κανένας αυτήν την ιστορία... Εγώ σας προειδοποιώ είναι καταθληπτική και πολύ στενάχωρη... Πάντως ελπίζω να αρέσει σε όποιον την διαβάσει και στην πολύ απίθανη περίπτωση που κάποιος Έλληνας ο οποίος έχει διαβάσει και την άλλη μου ελληνική ιστορία με το reunion, να ξέρετε πως θα κάνω update σε μία βδομάδα...**

* * *

Η Ίζαμπελ μπήκε στο δωμάτιό της κλαίγοντας. Έκατσε στο μαλακό της κρεβάτι και έχωσε το κεφάλι της στο μαξιλάρι της. Τα μάτια της έτσουζαν από τα κλάματα και τις τύψεις. Ένα ακόμα θύμα. Ένας ακόμα αθώος που πέθαινε εξαιτίας της. Μία ακόμα χαμένη ψυχή που έφυγε από την ζωή χωρίς καν να ξέρει τον λόγο. Πώς είχε καταντήσει έτσι; Κάποτε δεν μπορούσε καν να δεχτεί πως οι συγγενείς της σκότωναν τόσους αθώους ανθρώπους και να που τώρα είχε γίνει και η ίδια σαν αυτούς. Μία δολοφόνος. Μία ελεεινή, αδίστακτη δολοφόνος. Κάποια που είχε σκοτώσει τόσους ανθρώπους. Τον άντρα της, τον Λέστερ, τις φίλες της. Είχε γίνει κάποια που πυροβόλησε την ίδια της την κόρη, κάποια που δολοφόνησε ξανά και ξανά μόνο και μόνο για να αποκτήσει δύναμη και να σώσει το τομάρι της. Καυχιόταν πως ήταν θαρραλέα, όμως αποδείχτηκε πως ήταν απλώς μία δειλή. Ο μόνος της φόβος ήταν η ζωή της. Από μικρή φοβόταν τον θάνατο ποτέ όμως δεν φαντάστηκε πως θα σκότωνε τους ανθρώπους που ήταν ότι πιο σημαντικό είχε στην ζωή μόνο και μόνο επειδή κάποιος την απειλούσε. Είχε χάσει τις καλύτερες της φίλες από μία στιγμή. Μία μόνο στιγμή. Αν μπορούσε να την αλλάξει θα το έκανε. Αν μπορούσε να τις σώσει θα της έσωζε. Αν γινόταν να γυρίσει πίσω τον χρόνο θα θυσιαζόταν για αυτές. Αλλά δεν είχε επιλέξει αυτό τότε. Είχε επιλέξει την προδοσία. Είχε προδώσει τις καλύτερές της φίλες. Αυτές ποτέ δεν θα το έκαναν. Ποτέ δεν θα την σκότωναν. Θυμήθηκε το όπλο, τα δάκρυα, την φωτιά, τον πόνο στα μάτια τους, τον τρόπο που έτρεμαν τα χέρια της, τον πυροβολισμό, τα τελευταία τους λόγια. Όχι... Όλα αυτά είχαν περάσει πλέον. Εξάλλου κανείς δεν ήξερε πως εκείνη τις σκότωσε. Κανένας εκτός από την ίδια, αυτό όμως ήταν αρκετό για να την τρελάνει. Αρκετό για την κάνει να μισήσει τον εαυτό της. Αρκετό για να την κάνει να σκέφτεται την... Όχι, όχι δεν θα το έκανε όσο χάλια και να ήταν τα πράγματα, όσο και να σκεφτόταν τον θάνατο με γλύκα. Η αυτοκτονία ήταν παράλογη και οι Λούσιαν σκέφτονταν λογικά. Δεν έπρεπε να το κάνει παρ' όλο που ήθελε. Και γιατί να μην το έκανε όμως; Δεν είχε να δώσει λογαριασμό σε κανέναν. Ήταν ο μόνος τρόπος να γλιτώσει από τις αναμνήσεις της που την στοίχειωναν εδώ και τόσο καιρό. Ο πόνος στα μάτια της Χόουπ έμενε χαραγμένος στο μυαλό της. Πώς μπόρεσε να την σκοτώσει; Κάποτε είχε ορκιστεί πως θα την προστάτευε ότι και αν γινόταν, όποιος και αν την απειλούσε, και τώρα την σκότωσε. Άναψε μία φωτιά που την έκαψε. Μία φωτιά που παραλίγο να σκοτώσει τα παιδιά της. Τα παιδιά που υποτίθεται πως έπρεπε να φροντίζει σαν δικά της. Η Ίζαμπελ προσπάθησε να ξεχάσει αυτές τις αναμνήσεις, είχαν περάσει τόσα χρόνια άλλωστε. Δεν τα κατάφερε. Σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι της και άνοιξε το συρτάρι της για να πάρει ένα μαντήλι. Μόλις το άνοιξε σταμάτησε απότομα στο αντίκρισμα του μαχαιριού της. Με ήρεμες και διστακτικές κινήσεις το έφερε στο χέρι της. Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και αποφάσισε να το κάνει. Όλα τα βάσανά της θα τέλειωναν σε λίγη ώρα. Δεν θα υπέφερε για πολύ ακόμα. Τοποθέτησε το μαχαίρι στον καρπό της. Τα χέρια της έτρεμαν όμως δεν θα δείλιαζε, όχι ξανά. Με αργές κινήσεις άρχισε να τραβάει την λαβή του πληγώνοντας έτσι το ολόλευκο δέρμα της. Σταγόνες αίματος άρχισαν να κυλούν στο χέρι της. Κοίταξε το είδωλό της στον καθρέφτη και πήρε θάρρος. Δάκρυα έτρεχαν στα μαγουλά της. Ξαφνικά ένιωσε ένα περίεργο αίσθημα μέσα της, κάτι που είχε να νιώσει εδώ και πολύ καιρό. Ελπίδα. Ένα αμυδρό αίσθημα ελπίδας. Κοίταξε το μαχαίρι στις φλέβες της. Προσπάθησε να αποκρούσει αυτές τις σκέψεις και πίεσε με δύναμη το μαχαίρι. Ένιωσε τον πόνο να διαπερνά όλο της το σώμα. Τσίριξε δυνατά και πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα για να συνεχίσει. Το μόνο που μπορούσε να διακρίνει ήταν η Χόουπ. Η Χόουπ και η Ιρίνα να πεθαίνουν εξαιτίας της. Χωρίς να το σκεφτεί πέταξε το μαχαίρι μακριά. Τι πήγε να κάνει;

* * *

**Ελπίζω να σας άρεσε! Εάν πάρω πάνω από δύο ριβ θα ανεβάσω το επόμενο κεφάλαιο... Και σόρι για το παρά πέντε part με τον Καστέλλη, έχω τεράστια αδυναμία σε αυτό το σήριαλ! Και στο Σαββατογεννημένες επίσης. Λατρεύω ιδιαίτερα την Θεοπούλα, την Αγγέλα, την Σίσσυ, τον Χοσέ, την Τάμμυ, την Ντάλια και την Μπία! Επίσης τέλειος ο Λαζάρου και ο Φώτης! :)**


	2. Η αναπόφευκτη τιμωρία

**Γεια σας! Ελπίζω έστω και ένας άνθρωπος να κάνει τον κόπο να το διαβάζει αυτό, που δεν το νομίζω αλλά τέλος πάντων... Ελπίζω να αρέσει στους 10 υπέροχους Έλληνες που διάβασαν το πρώτο κεφάλαιο... Έβαλα όλη μου την τέχνη!**

* * *

**Ντισκλέιμερ: Αϊ ντου νοτ όουν δε 39 κλούζ...**

* * *

Η Ίζαμπελ κοίταξε το τραυματισμένο της χέρι. Έβλεπε τα αίματα να τρέχουν στο πάτωμα βάφοντάς το σκουροκόκκινο, αλλά δεν έκανε κάποια κίνηση για να καλύψει το χέρι της ούτε προσπάθησε να καταπραϋνει τον πόνο της με κάποιο αντίδοτο. Ήθελε να υποφέρει όπως είχαν υποφέρει και αυτές. Ήθελε να υποστεί την τιμωρία της και να πληρώσει κάθε σφάλμα που είχε κάνει, όπως άλλωστε πίστευε πως έπρεπε. Έτσι και αλλιώς, ποτέ δεν είχε τιμωρηθεί για ότι είχε κάνει. Πάντα την γλύτωνε. Πάντα κατάφερνε να ξεφύγει, αλλά όχι πλέον. Τώρα θα πλήρωνε επιτέλους. Κοίταξε έξω. Ήταν μέσα του Χειμώνα. Ο αέρας φυσούσε μανιωδώς παρασέρνοντας διάφορα φύλλα και αντικείμενα. Στους παγωμένους δρόμους έπεφτε συνεχώς βροχή που προκάλουσε πλημμύρα και οι άνθρωποι ήταν στα σπίτια τους προσπαθώντας να προστατευτούν από το τσουχτερό κρύο του Δεκέμβρη. Δάκρυα εξακολουθούσαν να κυλούν στα μάγουλα της Ίζαμπελ και έπεφταν στην πληγή της κάνοντάς την να υποφέρει από τον πόνο. Εκείνη όμως δεν αντέδρασε και δεν δέχτηκε να κλάψει ηχηρά και να φωνάξει. Θυμήθηκε τον όρκο που είχε δώσει στην Χόουπ. Θα σε προστατεύω για πάντα, της είχε πει. Σου υπόσχομαι πως ποτέ δεν θα αφήσω κάποιον να σε πληγώσει, όσο δυνατός και αν είναι. Και αντί αυτού τι; Αντί αυτού την σκότωσε. Η Ίζαμπελ κοίταχτηκε στον καθρέφτη. Οι παραισθήσεις της την έκαναν να βλέπει τις αναμνήσεις της να ζωντανεύουν και τα θύματά της να ενσαρκώνονται. Άκουγε φωνές και έβλεπε αέριες μορφές, γνώριμες όλες τους, να κινούνται μπροστά της. Εκείνη στεκόταν εκεί, αμίλητη, να κοιτάζει το είδωλό της στον καθρέφτη, να κοιτάζει μία αλήθεια που δεν αναγνώριζε πλέον. Χωρίς να το σκεφτεί, πήρε το όπλο της και πυροβόλησε τον καθρέφτη σβήνοντας έτσι την εικόνα της και σπάζοντάς τον σε άπειρα κομμάτια. Τα σπασμένα γυαλιά έπεσαν στο πάτωμα και τραυμάτισαν το σώμα της, αλλά εκείνη έμεινε ακόμα εκεί, με το όπλο μπροστά από την άδεια επιφάνεια του τοίχου, ανύμπορη να κουνηθεί. Οι ανάσες της ήταν κοφτές και βαθιές αλλά ένιωθε πως ο αέρας δεν της έφτανε για να ζήσει. Μάζεψε το όπλο της και αποφάσισε να πάει στο μοναδικό μέρος που θα μπορούσε να εκφραστεί ελεύθερα, το δάσος. Αφού σκούπισε πρόχειρα τα αίματα στο χέρι της και στα άλλα μέρη που την τραυμάτισαν τα θραύσματα των γυαλιών, βγήκε από το σπίτι της και ξεκίνησε να περπατάει στους έρημους δρόμους του Λονδίνου. Τα χέρια της έτσουζαν από το κρύο, καθώς ήταν ντυμένη πολύ ελαφριά, και ήταν εντελώς βρεγμένη από την βροχή. Εκείνη όμως συνέχισε ακάθεκτη τον δρόμο της χωρίς να την νοιάζει τίποτα άλλο εκτός από την διαδρομή της. Έστριψε μέσα στα σοκάκια και άρχισε να περπατάει για λίγη ώρα χωρίς να σκέφτεται, αλλά μετά από λίγο η βροχή δυνάμωσε και έτσι η Ίζαμπελ άρχισε να τρέχει όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά είχε βγει από το Λονδίνο και δίπλα της έβλεπε ψηλά και γυμνά δέντρα. Το χιόνι έπεφτε ασταμάτητα και όλο το άλλωτε καφέ έδαφος, ήταν τώρα βαμμένο ολόλευκο. Ακούγονταν διάφορες κραυγές πουλιών αλλά ήταν αδύνατον για εκείνη να διακρίνει έστω και μία ακόμα μορφή ζωής. Το όλο τοπίο τής δημιουργούσε ένα αίσθημα νοσταλγίας που όξυνε τα συναισθήματά της, αλλά σε γενικές γραμμές ένιωθε πιο άνετα στο δάσος. Δεν είχε βέβαια έρθει χωρίς λόγο, τίποτα άλλωστε δεν ήταν τυχαίο όπως υποστήριζε και η ίδια. Γνωρίζοντας πολύ καλά τον δρόμο κατευθύνθηκε προς ένα ξέφωτο που περιτρυγιριζόταν από ψηλούς κορμούς δέντρων που δεν είχαν απολύτως κανένα φύλλο. Ελάτωσε την ταχύτητά της και κοίταξε το έδαφος. Ένιωσε το κρύο και την παγωνιά να της χτυπάνε τα μάγουλα, αλλά έμεινε ακίνητη κοιτάζοντας κάτω αδυνατούσε όμως να βρει αυτό που έψαχνε. Οδηγούμενη από το αλάνθαστο ένστικτό της γονάτισε στο λευκό έδαφος και με τρεμάμενα χέρια έκανε πέρα το χίονι αποκαλύπτωντας μία πέτρινη πλάκα με την ξεθωριασμένη επιγραφή "Χόουπ Γκρέις Κέιχιλ" επάνω της. Έκατσε να κοιτάει τον τάφο της μερικά λεπτά και στη συνέχει έσκυψε πάνω του και ξέσπασε σε λυγμούς. Με δάκρυα στα μάτια άρχισε να τσιρίζει φέρνοντας τα χέρια της στα κρυστάλλινα, πράσινα μάτια της. Σταμάτησε για λίγο να κλαίει και κοίταξε τον αντικατοπρισμό της σε μία παγωμένη λίμνη δίπλα της. Δεν άντεχε να ζει πια. Ήθελε να σταματήσει να ζει. Ήθελε να πάει να βρει την Χόουπ. Ήθέλε να μην υποφέρει άλλο. Ήθελε να πεθάνει!

* * *

**Σας εκληπαρώ, αν το διαβάζετε αυτό κάντε ριβ να δω λίγα ελληνικά! Πλιζ! :) Ελπίζω να σας άρεσε! Τα λέμε! :)**


End file.
